The present invention relates to a board for sliding on snow, such as a ski, a monoski, a snowboard, or other. It concerns, more particularly, an improvement with respect to a snowboard, comprising a support base on which is attached at least one complementary element.
In recent years, sliding on snow as an athletic activity has been increasingly adapted and immensely developed, with the practitioners demanding more and more with respect to product quality. This is the case, for example, concerning sliding or surfing on snow.
A great number of snowboard models are already known, and notably models of skis, which constitute a plank of elongated shape, whose front extremity is raised to form a spatula, while the lower surface comprises a sliding sole, edged by metal squares.
In spite of all the efforts developed by equipment builders in order to satisfy their clients, there does not exist to this day any ski which perfectly combines user comfort with trajectory characteristics, regardless of the type of terrain or the type of user.